1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a differential signaling system and a display using the same and, more particularly, to differential signaling system including an active impedance matching system, and a display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern displays, including, e.g., flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been developed to display images of higher and higher resolutions, while at the same time being driven at increasing frequencies. Such developments have resulted in displays that may need to rapidly manage large numbers of signals, which may be transmitted between various components using various parts and wiring lines.
In particular, with advances in electronic circuit technology and manufacturing processes, signals may be transmitted through the lines at high speed and at high frequencies in order to cope with the high rate of signal transmission. One technique that has been proposed for transmitting signals through the lines is a differential signaling technique, e.g., low-voltage differential signaling, reduced-swing differential signaling, etc.
A signaling system adopting the differential signaling technique may transmit a differential mode signal of a same size but opposite polarity through a differential transmission line. That is, complementary signals of opposite polarity may be simultaneously applied to a pair of differential signal lines that couple a signal-transmitting component to a signal-receiving component. Such a signaling system may reduce or eliminate concentrated magnetic fields and may couple electric fields, which may allow signals to be effectively transmitted at high speed while reducing signal reflection, skew, phase delay, electro magnetic interference (EMI), etc.
One problem affecting differential signaling is impedance mismatch, e.g., between differential signaling lines and the components they are connected to. Such impedance mismatch may be attenuated to a degree through the use of a resistor and a capacitor having predetermined values that are installed between a pair of differential signaling lines. However, the effectiveness of such an approach is limited by the fact that the resistance and capacitance values must be predetermined, i.e., fixed, and thus cannot be adjusted to take into account manufacturing or operational variables of the display. Accordingly, there is a need for a differential signaling system and a display using the same that are not limited to an impedance matching parameter that is fixed at the time of manufacture.